


Shhhh

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: The Sex [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is sooo done, Everybody Lives, M/M, Oral Sex, Pack Film Night., Sexting, Smut, Stiles is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pack film night, the movie is on but Stiles is bored... He finds a new way to entertain himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhhh

**Author's Note:**

> A Continueation of Whoa, where Stiles and Derek are together, however the Pack don't know.  
> I am ignoring the events of 3a/b/and some of season 2... EVERYTHING is happy but I do like Kira, so she's here.

Stiles stared aimlessly at the screen. Erica had chosen the film today, so it was a bloody gory film, with a plot Stiles guessed in the first five minutes.  Everyone but Erica ~~(and Derek)~~ (not including Derek) looked as bored as Derek; however, they had other ways to occupy each other. Kira and Scott were grinning dorkily at each other and playing cards, Isaac and Allison were staring at each other. Stiles could cut the sexual tension there with a knife. Aiden's head was in Lydia's hair and Ethan and Danny were cuddling in the corner. Boyd shared Stiles look of boredom and whipped out his phone. An idea bloomed, especially when Derek sat down. He was sat in between Isaac, who was sat on the three seater with Scott and Kira, and Allison's armchair. He began shovelling popcorn in his mouth, only looking up when Stiles looked away.

The whole, let’s keep this relationship a secret, was Stiles' idea. Mainly because he didn't know how to tell them. But now his bloody idea was infuriating, Derek was sat there all hot in his tight t-shirt. Stiles looked back over to Boyd and fished out his phone and typed hastily and messily. Derek's phones buzzed suddenly and he took it out of his back pocket and glared at the screen. He looked up at the screen then to Stiles who wiggled his eyebrows. Derek sighed and typed a reply. Stiles checked his phone and read the Alpha's reply.

**Your idea Stiles. And no I am not sexting you to make this night less boring.**

Stiles scowled at the screen and looked back up at Derek who was staring at the screen idly. 

 _It'll be fun? Come on. Because when I get you alone Derek..._ Stiles fumbled for the words.   _Imma do a thing..._ This whole sexting business wasn't Stiles cup of tea. 

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' response and replied with a blunt; **"Do a thing?"**

 _YES do a thing._ Stiles scowled further at the screen. _Now make some weak ass excuse so I can go upstairs and suck you off._ Stiles watched Derek for a response; the wolf retrieved his phone from the floor slowly. Eyebrows ready to judge and scowl. Only when he read the text did his face slacken. Derek bit his lip and by the time he looked up, Stiles was up and walking upstairs. He got half way down the corridor, and pressed his back to the wall waiting for the footsteps to follow. Sooner or later he was joined by Derek, alpha eyes flashing as he moved towards Stiles. Stiles raised both eyebrows quickly and dropped them. _Come and get me._ Derek had an advantage, but Stiles was his weakness. Stiles pulled Derek too him and pushed him against the wall. He pressed his lips to the other man's, and began unbuckling his belt. Derek quirked an eyebrow and kissed the boy back. Stiles sucked down on Derek's lip, retrieving a gasp from the alpha. Stiles smirked and sunk down, until he was level with Derek's crotch. He janked them down, and before Derek could react to the cold, Stiles had closed his mouth around the head of Derek's dick. 

"Fuck." Derek breathed, his hands running into Stiles' hair. Stiles thanked the mid-summer decision to grow out his old Buzz cut. Stiles moved his mouth quicker, evoking an actual moan from the werewolf. Stiles grinned, as much as one could grin with Derek's dick in his mouth. "Not..." Derek gasped as Stiles pulled back and licked up Derek's shaft.  "Gonna Last... Fuck Stiles." Stiles ran his tongue across the head of Derek's cock and the alpha gripped Stiles' hair pushing himself back into the boy's mouth. Derek had control then, Stiles let the alpha fuck his mouth till he came. Stiles moved back up to kiss Derek, and wrapped his arms around the Alpha, who was panting. 

"Good... Idea." Derek smirked and Stiles grinned.

"All my ideas are brilliant." Stiles replied, running a hand through Derek's hair.

"Well..." Derek sighed, looking across to Stiles, who play punched his shoulder.

"Shhhh..." Stiles placed a finger to Derek's lips, "Don't ruin it." They stayed there for another few moments before Derek's knee nudged Stiles. "What?"

"Stiles... A part of you is still active..." Derek smirked, looking down to the bulge in Stiles trousers.

"Aww, fuck." The teen cursed and began moving towards the bathroom. "Lemme deal wit-" He was cut off by a hand on his arm and one moving too his belt. "Wait what?"

"Shh..." Derek muttered and Stiles smirked, as Derek's hand dipped down Stiles pants.

"FUCK."

"SHH!" Derek hissed. 

"Sorry..." Stiles giggled, straight up little girl giggled and then gasped as Derek hand clasped around him. "Aww Fuck." He placed two hands on the wall behind him and pressed his head back. "Shit... Derek..." Stiles whispered, as Derek sunk to his knees.

 

 

 

***

 

 

After the third time hearing Stiles shout 'FUC-' only to be muffled in about ten minutes, Lydia had had enough. 

"IF I WANTED TO LISTEN TO TOO PEOPLE GO AT IT I WOULD HAVE GONE TO DANNY'S!" Lydia exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

"When do you think they'll tell us?" Scott asked, cautiously moving his hand closer to Kira. Before Kira reached over and just took it.

"I'd give it two more weeks." Isaac replied, fixing his scarf. They were inside, what was up with Isaac and the scarf?! Scott understood Stiles' agony.

"Wanna make a bet?" Erica leant over, tearing her eyes from the screen.

"Hell yeah."

 

In the end, Scott bet one week, (only five days for him though as he is best friend). Erica bet 10 days. Isaac stuck to two weeks, and Allison agreed with him. Lydia rolled her eyes but bet four days. Scott too this day is still smug. If you mention it; he will still do a dance. Much to Kira's dismay. (Sometimes she joins in)

 


End file.
